Amor é tudo que se precisa
by lelyinthesky
Summary: O dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur chega. E vocês sabem como as pessoas ficam emotivas em casamentos... RH ao som de Beatles.
1. Yesterday

_N/A: Eu não classifico essa fic exatamente como Songfic, pois apenas um capítulo terá trechos de uma música em meio a história.  
Porém, na hora de escrever eu pensei em colocar nomes de músicas como nome dos capítulos, e aproveitei para deixar um trecho de cada música no início de cada um.  
O trecho deve refletir o ponto de vista da Hermione, no momento.  
A tradução fica no final do capítulo.  
Todas as músicas são dos **Beatles**.  
Após ler, deixem um comment, por favor? Minha auto-estima manda um beijo. _

**_Capítulo 1 – Yesterday_ **

_Yesterday _

_All my troubles seemed so far away _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday _

_Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be _

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh yesterday, came suddenly_

- Hermione, você está pronta?

A voz da Sra. Weasley despertou Hermione. A garota estava colocando a luva azul clara, perdida em pensamentos, quando ela levantou os olhos e viu que a Sra. Weasley já havia terminado de arrumar o laço do vestido de Ginny, que mirava o espelho desconfiada.

- Quase, Sra. Weasley - respondeu Hermione olhando no grande espelho que havia sido conjurado e cobria grande parte do quarto de Ginny - só falta terminar de arrumar meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, vocês conseguem terminar sozinhas, não? - perguntou ela agitada. Por sorte seu penteado estava fixo com mágica, pois ela já havia corrido tanto hoje que se fosse trabalho somente de grampos e laquê ele já estaria desfeito - Eu vou ver como está o Bill.

Ela saiu do quarto com pressa, deixando Hermione e Ginny sozinhas. Hermione andou até Ginny para pegar um prendedor de cabelo que estava na cômoda perto dela, e viu a cara hesitante da amiga.

- Hermione, olha isso. - ela disse e Hermione sabia do que ela falava. O vestido de dama-de-honra de Ginny, escolhido por Fleur, era tudo que Ginny nunca consideraria vestir. Branco, ele cobria todo o pescoço de Ginny, e ia apertado até a cintura, onde se abria em uma saia cheia e rodada, até o joelho. As mangas eram compridas, do cotovelo até a mão feitas de renda, e na cintura, uma fita rosa claro amarrava atrás com um grande laço.

- O vestido não é feio, Ginny... - mentiu Hermione sem esperanças.

- Feio realmente não é, é horrendo. - replicou Ginny se virando - Olha só esse laço!

- Está bem, ele poderia ser melhor, mas, é o seu irmão, faça um esforço...

- Eu já fiz bastante esforço! Eu estava realmente começando a gostar dela, mas depois da Phlegm me aprontar uma dessa...

- Com certeza é a última moda em Paris.

- Então alguém tem que avisá-la que estamos na Inglaterra - murmurou Ginny apertando o laço como se assim ele fosse desaparecer.

Hermione pegou a presilha e voltou ao espelho. Ela começou a pentear seu cabelo, alisado há algumas horas, e prendê-lo num meio-rabo. Ela botou o prendedor, uma flor azul clara da cor do seu vestido e voltou a pentear as pontas com a escova.

Há um mês ela havia voltado de Hogwarts, depois de seu sexto ano, para uma casa que já não a fazia sentir tranqüila como antes. Hermione sempre gostava da volta para casa, ela sentia bastante falta de seus pais enquanto estava em Hogwarts, e o reencontro era sempre bom. Chegar em casa era como entrar em um outro mundo, um mundo sem preocupações com conspirações do Lord das Trevas, lutas ou deveres de casa. E ela conseguia viver nesse mundo por algumas semanas, apenas conversando com os pais, tentando explicar o que era exatamente um unicórnio, se divertindo com suas dúvidas.

Porém, voltar para casa mais cedo, após a morte de Dumbledore, foi como ver tudo isso ir por água abaixo. Ela não conseguia se sentir protegida em casa, não conseguia entrar nesse mundo que ela tanto gostava, não conseguia explicar para os pais com palavras exatamente o que significava perder Dumbledore. Fora um mês bastante agonizante para Hermione, sem saber o que seria feito de seu futuro, lendo sobre mortes no Profeta Diário, se correspondendo apenas por cartas vagas com Ron e Harry.

Agora ela estava na Toca, onde ela, por mais que não gostasse de admitir isso aos seus pais ou a si mesma, sentia-se muito melhor e mais segura. Esse era o mundo dela agora, e não havia mais como fugir dele.

Mas, por mais escuros que os tempos fossem, esse era um dia de festa, e Hermione afastou os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Bill e Fleur estavam se casando, e depois de um tempo de recuperação para Bill, pois após o ataque de Greyback eles acharam prudente esperar até a lua-cheia antes de fazer a festa, e de planejamento, pois Fleur insistia que tudo saísse perfeito, a cerimônia finalmente ia acontecer, no jardim da casa dos Weasley. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix haviam colocado feitiços fortíssimos em volta da casa que durariam o resto do dia.

- Acho melhor nós irmos descendo - falou Ginny alisando a saia do vestido em frente ao espelho - está na hora de encarar o mundo fantasiada de boneca de porcelana.

- Não está tão mau assim - falou Hermione sinceramente, pois apesar do vestido, Ginny estava muito bonita, com o cabelo levemente cacheado solto nas suas costas e algumas flores brancas presas a ele.

- Fale isso depois de vestir um desses... A Phlegm não sabe que é verão?

Hermione riu e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Era uma daquelas raras ocasiões onde Hermione se achava bonita, o vestido azul claro sem mangas colava na sua cintura até abrir em uma saia um pouco rodada, que batia um pouco abaixo do joelho. Ele tinha um decote em V realçado com um colar de prata com um topázio, presente de seus pais quando ela fez 17 anos.

- Vamos? - perguntou Ginny abrindo a porta.

- Sim - disse Hermione seguindo a amiga.

Era quase meio dia, a hora marcada para a cerimônia. Hermione, Harry, os Weasley, juntamente com a família de Fleur, haviam passado a manhã arrumando o jardim, para que ele comportasse as mesas e o altar. Algumas horas antes da cerimônia, Fleur havia subido com a mãe, para começar a se arrumar, e a Sra. Weasley dividiu sua atenção entre o jardim e a noiva do filho. Somente às onze horas, eles acabaram de montar a decoração e subiram para também se arrumar. Hermione e Ginny passaram então a ultima hora se vestindo com pressa, Hermione amaldiçoando a falta de tempo que teve para 'domar' seu cabelo e Ginny implorando a Hermione que transfigurasse seu vestido. Hermione tinha que admitir, elas haviam conseguido cuidar bem da situação, pois o cabelo de Hermione estava liso como nunca, e Ginny ainda estava bastante bonita apesar do abajur que vestia.

- OK, lá vamos nós! - disse Ginny ao descer a escada passando as mãos na saia rodada.

Yesterday - Ontem

Yesterday  
Ontem  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
todos os meus problemas pareciam tão longe  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Agora parece que eles estão aqui para ficar  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Oh, eu acredito em ontem  
Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be  
De repente, eu não metade do homem que costumava ser  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Há uma sombra sobre mim  
Oh yesterday, came suddenly  
Oh, ontem, veio de repente


	2. With a little help from my friends

**_Capítulo 2 – With a little help from my friends_**

_I get by with a little help from my friends _

_Get high with a little help from my friends _

_Gonna try with a little help from my friends _

Ginny e Hermione chegaram à sala para achar um grupo de meninos sentados nos sofás, com caras de tédio.

- Até que enfim vocês desceram! - disse George ao ver as duas entrando na sala.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? - perguntou Ginny desconfiada sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Uns quarenta minutos... - falou Fred, entediado, usando sua varinha para fazer uma flor levitar e descer da mesa de centro.

Hermione andou até o outro sofá, onde Ron e Harry estavam sentados, e se acomodou ao lado de Ron. Ela fingiu não perceber o olhar que ele a deu desde que a avistou ao pé da escada até o momento em que ela sentou do seu lado. Corando, ela se virou para o lado contrário para não sentir o perfume de Ron, e deu de cara com uma Ginny e um George sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

- Vocês se arrumam muito rápido - comentou Hermione numa voz tão claramente constrangida que ela até se assustou.

- É, é uma das vantagens de nós, homens - falou George ainda sorrindo. Ginny soltou uma pequena risada ao som da palavra "homens", que George ignorou - mas ao mesmo tempo, nós não temos esse poder hipnotizador de vocês, meninas... - ele soltou uma faísca dourada de sua varinha em direção a Ron que ainda mirava a amiga - não é, irmãozinho?

- Ei! - exclamou Ron quando a faísca explodiu em frente aos seus olhos, como fogos de artifício - o que que foi?

- Nada, mas eu o aconselharia a ficar menos distraído no casamento, se você não quiser acabar com nabos no lugar de orelhas - disse Fred, deixando a flor de lado e apontando a varinha para Ron.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o irmão

- Que nós vamos sentar atrás de você - disse Fred sorrindo. Ron rolou os olhos.

- Afinal, quando os convidados vão chegar? - perguntou Harry, que aparentemente havia percebido o constrangimento do amigo e determinou-se a mudar de assunto.

- Já eram para estar chegando, não? - falou Hermione olhando para um relógio na mesa de centro da sala.

Ginny concordou devagar com a cabeça.

- Cadê todo mundo, afinal? - perguntou ela.

- Bem, o papai está lá fora dando uns últimos retoques nos feitiços com o pai da Fleur... Ela está lá em cima ainda, com a mamãe, a mãe dela e a mini-Veela irritante... - respondeu George

- Não fale assim dela, ela é adorável - disse Ginny mirando George com um olhar reprovador. Gabrielle Delacour havia chegado junto com a família, e desenvolvido um "xodó" pelo gêmeo.

- Você fala assim porque ela não fica o tempo te seguindo... - disse o garoto com a cara fechada - gritando coisas em francês com aquela vozinha melosa... como se eu entendesse alguma coisa.

- Ela não consegue pedir um copo d'água em inglês mas já sabe diferenciar o George e eu - disse Fred rindo - graças a Deus.

- Não é verdade, ela já sabe um pouco de inglês... - disse Harry com um suspiro desanimado.

- É mesmo, ela já consegue falar "_o menino que me salvou do lago_" - disse Ron e todos concordaram rindo.

- Não é engraçado, eu estou começando a ficar com vergonha, os pais dela já me agradeceram 4 vezes.

- Ás vezes, é um problema ser um herói, né colega? - falou Ron dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

- É, todas essas donzelas que se apaixonam por você quando você se arrisca por elas... - falou Fred e Ron deu um olhar significativo e pouco discreto para Ginny.

- Ei! - ela exclamou, mas ao encontrar os olhos e o sorriso fraco de Harry também riu corando um pouco - Olha quem fala, menino-aranha.

Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e nem Hermione conseguiu suprimir um pequeno sorriso. Porém, ela sabia que estava na hora de acabar com a conversa antes que sobrasse para ela.

- Voltando a realidade- ela disse mostrando o relógio que já marcava meio dia e quinze - onde está o Bill? Ele já devia ter descido, não?

- Ah, nós não saberíamos - disse Fred olhando para o teto.

- É, ele nos expulsou do quarto dele - disse George

- Por quê?

- Algo a ver com nossas brincadeiras não terem graça hoje...

- Não sei do que ele estava falando, não há nada de errado em usar uma flor nas vestes, eu já vi vários noivos fazerem isso... - disse Fred mostrando a flor com a qual ele havia brincado antes. Hermione começou a concordar quando Ron virou para ela.

- Há, quando ela grita coisas obscenas em francês - disse Ron

- Coisas obscenas? - disse Fred parecendo indignado.

Fred apontou a varinha para a flor que exclamou em uma voz fina _"Je t'aime"._

- Isso significa "eu te amo", Ron, seu inculto - disse George com orgulho.

Mas a flor gritou novamente, dessa vez soltando as _palavras "Je va te faire foutre de volonté toute la nuit mon amour"_ . Hermione sabia o suficiente de francês para abrir a boca em alarme.

- Não disse? - falou Ron revirando os olhos.

- Ora, eles estão se casando, não seria nenhuma mentira - falou George com um sorriso. - além do mais, eu imagino como o Bill sabia o que significava... - completou ele com uma cara pensativa.

Até Hermione riu, e no mesmo momento eles foram interrompidos pelo próprio Bill que descia inquieto as escadas com Charlie atrás.

- Alguém já está aí? - perguntou ele aos seis.

- Sim, nós somos o que, parte da decoração? - respondeu George.

- Algum convidado, George. - respondeu o noivo suspirando.

- Acho que não - disse Charlie antes que George pudesse replicar - Mas por que nós todos já não vamos lá para fora? Eles podem chegar a qualquer momento.

- Sim, vamos - disse Bill, alisando as mãos nas vestes marfim. Seu cabelo estava preso no habitual rabo-de-cavalo, mas ele não havia colocado o brinco de dente. Com certeza uma insistência da Sra. Weasley. Hermione tinha que admitir, era incrível como ele estava tão elegante, apesar das cicatrizes em seu rosto. Elas não haviam melhorado muito, após o ataque, e continuavam cobrindo grande parte da sua face, mas Hermione havia convivido o suficiente com o irmão Weasley para saber que elas não atrapalhavam em nada o seu charme.

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry e Hermione se levantaram e seguiram Bill e Charlie até o jardim da casa. Hermione andava ao lado de Ron e Harry, e não deixou de dar um sorriso satisfeito quando Ron parou em frente a porta para que ela passasse na sua frente. Ela pode sentir que Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e tinha certeza que o garoto de óculos estava sorrindo.

N/A: As frases em francês são cortesia do tradutor Google. Desculpa se elas saíram completamente erradas, eu não saberia...

With a little help from my friends - Com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos

I get by with a little help from my friends  
Eu me viro com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos  
Get high with a little help from my friends  
Fico para cima com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos  
Gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Vou tentar com uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos


	3. Here comes the sun

_N/A: Um dia eduas reviews! Eu relmente não esperava nenhuma, _**Maira Daroz e Thay **_valeu! _

_Espero que gostem desse, tem mais humor do que romance, mas o próximo vai ser o casamento e podem esperar bastante love dele! Beijos e deixa uma review? Minha baixa auto-estima agradece.._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 3 - Here comes the sun **_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, _

_here comes the sun, _

_And I say it's all right_

Após passar tanto tempo arrumando o jardim para que saísse do jeito que Fleur queria, Hermione sentiu um orgulho ao ver que ele se encontrava exatamente assim: perfeito. Eles haviam montado 5 fileiras, cada uma com oito cadeiras, sendo que no meio passava um tapete branco, que levava ao altar. As cadeiras eram brancas, e as da ponta estavam todas decoradas com lírios branco e rosa. Pequenas fadas brilhantes, das mesmas cores, voavam em volta dos arranjos, cortesia da Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Os gêmeos haviam as enfeitiçado para que não voassem nos olhos dos convidados, como normalmente fariam.

No altar, havia um arco de madeira branca com flores talhadas, com algumas poucas fadas voando em volta dos pilares, dando a impressão que o arco cintilava levemente.

O jardim havia sido magicamente aumentado, portanto ao lado das cadeiras e do altar estavam várias mesas redondas para seis pessoas cada, sendo que no meio estava uma comprida e retangular, onde sentariam os noivos e seus pais, e no meio das mesas havia um espaço que seria usado como pista de dança.

- Ficou lindo! - ela não pode se conter e exclamou virando-se para os amigos. Todos concordaram, e ela pode sentir uma ponta de orgulho saindo até dos gêmeos.

Fred andou até um arranjo de flores e deixou uma fadinha sentar em sua mão.

- Idéia brilhante, não, George? - falou ele se virando para o irmão.

- Ah, foi. - respondeu o outro gêmeo - Não esqueçam de dizer aos convidados da onde elas vieram, crianças - ele disse apontando para a fada que saltitava palma da mão de Fred.

- É uma pena que elas serão um pouco ofuscadas... - disse ele devolvendo a fada ao arranjo.

- Como assim? - perguntou Ginny confusa.

- Esse seu vestido lindo vai roubar a cena, Gin - respondeu Fred com um sorriso irônico. George riu e Ginny olhou irritada para os dois.

- E eu pensei que vocês não haviam percebido.

- Acredite, nós tentamos.

- Acho que ter a Fleur na família foi realmente uma ótima idéia!

Ginny abriu a boca para responder mas nessa hora Bill e Charlie, que haviam se juntado ao Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Delacour, gritaram para eles que os convidados estavam chegando.

- Você devia subir, Ginny, ficar com Fleur e mamãe. Ela me disse que não era para os convidados verem o vestido da dama-de-honra antes da hora da entrada. - acrescentou Bill para Ginny.

- Você tem que fazer uma entrada triunfal, Ginevra. - George piscou para a garota.

- Podem rir a vontade, pelo menos eu não vou ter que sentar junto com o Percy.- replicou a caçula antes de se virar e entrar na casa.

- Nossa, eu nem tinha visto o laço! - falou Fred a ver a silhueta da menina desaparecendo pela porta.

- Parem, ela já está irritada o suficiente com o vestido - falou Hermione para os dois.

- Por isso que é bom, Hermione, ela não pode discordar da gente - disse George com um sorriso maroto.

- Ela continua mais bonita do que vocês dois juntos - disse Harry um pouco irritado.

- Harry, meu amigo, se você quer tê-la de volta devia ter falado isso na frente dela. - falou Fred colocando um braço em volta do pescoço de Harry - E se não quer, eu te aconselharia a ficar quieto. Ela não gosta de pistas falsas, nossa irmãzinha.

Harry se esquivou do garoto, obviamente irritado. Hermione, que já havia conversado com Ginny e entendia o porquê da separação dos dois, deu razão ao amigo e ficou feliz quando percebeu que Ron havia pensado o mesmo e disse:

- Vamos sentar, não? As pessoas estão chegando e acho que é para nós tomarmos nossos lugares.

- Tem razão - disse Fred parecendo ter se arrependido um pouco do que havia dito - Em que fileira nós estamos mesmo, George?

- Na terceira.

- E a gente? - perguntou Hermione a Ron.

- Na segunda, se não me engano - eles foram olhar e acharam pequenos papéis com seus nomes em três cadeiras do lado esquerdo do altar. Eles se sentaram, Hermione na beirada, ao lado do corredor onde Fleur passaria, Ron ao seu lado, e Harry ao lado dele.

Pessoas estavam aparatando, numa pequena área própria para isso no canto da casa. Bill as recebia, junto com os pais dos noivos. Charlie havia se sentado ao lado dos gêmeos.

- E eu pensei que não fosse viver para ver esse dia. - disse ele

- Nós também admitimos que teríamos apostado em você para ser o primeiro a casar - disse George - ainda bem que a gente não começou aquele bolão, né, Fred?

Fred fez uma cara de alívio.

- Realmente, Bill seria o último em quem pensaríamos. - disse ele - depois de nós dois, é claro.

- Foi uma surpresa assim tão grande ver o Bill noivo? - perguntou Hermione para Ron. Ele não parecia o tipo de homem que não levava as relações a sério, na opinião dela.

- Bem, lembrando dele na escola... - disse Ron suspirando - passava o verão contando como tinha uma namorada diferente a cada mês, ou semana ás vezes...

- E tinha mesmo - disse Charlie - e olha que o capitão do time de Quadribol era eu.

- Eu não me surpreenderia mesmo... - murmurou Hermione sem pensar.

- Como assim? - perguntou Ron virando-se para ela bruscamente. Ela havia notado o tom na voz dele. Quase sempre que ela o ouvia usá-lo ela também ouvia a palavra _Vicky_.

- Ele não é feio, Ron, fez bem o tipo de quem era popular... - ela respondeu quase gostando da expressão de ciúme que se formava no rosto do garoto ruivo.

- Olha, o Lupin e a Tonks! - disse Harry antes que Ron pudesse falar qualquer coisa. _Timing perfeito, Harry_, pensou ela revirando os olhos.

Realmente, lá estava o casal, em meio a multidão que agora enchia o jardim. Hermione não havia nem notado todos eles aparecerem. Bill e os Senhores Weasley e Delacour já estavam no meio das pessoas, ajudando-as a acharem seus lugares, e a garota deduziu que todos os convidados já deveriam ter chegado.

Lupin e Tonks haviam passado e acenado para os garotos até se sentarem nas cadeiras do fundo. Ela estava com o cabelo curto ruivo escuro, combinando com seu vestido que era de um bonito tom de vinho. Os dois haviam aparecido, duas semanas após a morte de Dumbledore, com aliança no dedo esquerdo, para a surpresa de todos. Eles explicaram que não queriam fazer festa, então haviam simplesmente ido ao cartório bruxo em segredo. Tonks disse que só não haviam o feito antes porque Lupin insistia em esperar a lua cheia, para Tonks ver se tinha certeza que era isso o que ela queria. Eles se casaram no primeiro dia de lua minguante. Sra. Weasley disse que era outra conseqüência da guerra, fazendo as pessoas se apressarem para tudo, mas Hermione viu lágrimas discretas de emoção caírem em seu rosto quando ela ficou sabendo da notícia.

A maioria dos convidados eram membros da Ordem, Hermione viu Moody, aparentemente achando absurdo o casamento se dar ao ar livre nos dias atuais, e claramente inquieto, Minerva Mcgonagall, sentava ao seu lado, junto com outras pessoas que ela sabia serem membros mas não conhecia. Hagrid estava lá, ele acenou alegremente para o trio antes de sentar-se ao lado de Madame Maxime, os dois ocupando uma fileira só. Mirando o casal meio-gigante, nas cadeiras do outro lado, estavam quatro meninas da idade de Fleur, conversando rápido em francês. Junto com elas algumas pessoas que Hermione tinha certeza que eram parentes dos Delacour, julgando pelos cabelos platinados.

Ainda assim, uma boa parte das cadeiras estava ocupada por membros da família Weasley, tios e primos, a maioria com cabelo tão ruivo quanto Ron. Uma senhora veio até Ron e seus irmãos, beijando cada um deles com entusiasmo, aparentemente ignorando as caras reprovadoras deles.

- Olá, Tia Muriel - falou Ron, numa tentativa fracassada, na opinião de Hermione, de fingir que coçava a bochecha ao limpá-la. Hermione ouviu uma risada abafada vinda de Harry ao ouvir o nome dela.

- Olá, meu queridos! - ela tinha uma voz extremamente aguda - Finalmente um de vocês me deu o prazer de vir a um casamento Weasley! Quem será o próximo? - disse ela animada, e os garotos Weasley sorriram desconfortavelmente - Ah, Ron, que tal você, meu querido? Sua mãe me disse que você havia arranjado uma namoradinha na escola! É ela a sortuda?

Tia Muriel apontou para Hermione e sem esperar resposta a abraçou, dando também um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas antes que pudesse formular o quê, Tia Muriel já estava falando novamente.

- Linda garota! Bem vinda a família, querida! - ela disse segurando a mão esquerda de Hermione com suas duas mãos.

- Ah.. Tia, na verdade, a Hermione.. - Ron começou a falar mas foi interrompido por um grito agudo de Tia Muriel.

- Ah! Lá está a Molly! Por Merlin, a noiva já deve estar vindo! - ela falou animada e olhando uma última vez para Hermione disse - foi um prazer enorme conhecê-la, anjo! Com licença, queridos!

Ela saiu agitada até a Sra. Weasley, que havia saído pela porta da casa e conversava com Bill. Após um silêncio constrangedor que pareceu durar horas, Hermione virou-se para Ron.

- Simpática, a sua tia. - disse ela, sabendo que seu rosto estava vermelho há tempos. Ron tinha as orelhas vermelhas e riu embaraçado.

- É.. Desinformada, também... - ele murmurou. Harry abafava o riso com a mão, enquanto os gêmeos estavam próximos das gargalhadas.

Para a sorte de Ron e de Hermione, os risos não duraram tanto, pois após alguns minutos Percy havia aparecido ao lado dos gêmeos, sentando-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Fred e os cumprimentando formalmente.

- Olá, Sr. Percy - disse Fred debochado - resolveu aparecer, foi?

- Você sabe que eu não perderia um momento desse, George - disse ele.

- Eu sou o Fred - falou o próprio - mas tudo bem, você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer do que lembrar o nome dos seus irmãos.

- Como jogar rosas no caminho do ministro aonde ele vai - continuou George.

- Ou lamber o chão antes de ele passar, se ele não gostar do perfume de flores.

- Ah, fiquem quietos, só porque vocês não conseguiram ter uma carreira decente no mundo mágico... - começou Percy irritado

- Não conseguimos? - falou Fred também nervoso- Nós estamos muito bem obrigado, pergunte para o seu chefinho onde ele encomenda os acessórios que andam ajudando tanto os seus aurores!

- E de onde vocês acham que ele sabe que vocês produzem essas coisas, seu ingra-

- OK, vamos parar! - Charlie levantou a mão queimada e apontou para os irmãos - hoje é o dia do casamento do nosso irmão, vamos respeitá-lo e deixar nossas diferenças de lado. É o mínimo que podemos fazer por ele.

Percy e os gêmeos se olharam e acenaram concordando devagar. Passada a confusão, Hermione percebeu que todos já estavam sentados em seus lugares em silêncio, a Sra. Delacour já se encontrava na frente com a Sra. Weasley, e seus respectivos maridos. O bruxo que os casaria também já havia chegado, e estava embaixo do arco branco. Era o mesmo bruxo baixinho que havia falado durante o enterro de Dumbledore, e Hermione só podia deduzir que ele era responsável por tais cerimônias, normalmente presididas por um padre no mundo dos trouxas. Hermione nunca havia ido a um casamento bruxo, e estava curiosa para saber como eles eram realizados.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e uma música baixa começou a tocar. Bill atravessou o corredor em meio às cadeiras devagar, sorrindo para os convidados como se os desse boas-vindas. Quando ele chegou ao altar, ele beijou a mãe e a futura sogra no rosto, e cumprimentou seu pai e o de Fleur com um aperto de mão. Os dois casais se sentaram nas cadeiras da primeira fileira, a Sra. Weasley já apertando um lenço na mão e secando lágrimas do rosto. Então Bill se virou e encarou os convidados com um sorriso, olhando para a porta da casa, da onde Fleur sairia em alguns momentos.

- Vai começar... - Hermione ouviu Ron falar baixinho, ao ouvir a música parando de tocar e uma outra começando, bem mais alta.

* * *

Here comes the sun - Aqui vem o sol 

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces

Minha querida, os sorrisos voltando para os rostos

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

Minha querida, parece que faz anos desde que esteve aqui

Here comes the sun,

Aqui vem o sol

here comes the sun,

Aqui vem o sol

And I say it's all right

E eu digo, está tudo bem


	4. All you need is love

_N/A: Finalmente a hora do casamento! A idéia de escrevê-lo e usar a música foi o pontapé inicial para a fic, então eu gosto bastante dele. E ele é o único que pode ser considerado uma songfic de verdade, pois eu vou usar a música durante o capítulo todo. Eu aconselharia ouvir a música junto, pois ela vai estar tocando no casamento._

_Disclaimer e tradução no final._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 4 - All you need is love_**

Após levantar junto com todos os convidados, primeira coisa que se passou na cabeça de Hermione, quando ela ouviu a música foi _"Mas que cara de pau!"_, pois ela reconheceu imediatamente como o início do hino nacional da França. Depois que o ritmo mudou, e ela percebeu o seu erro, ela se virou para encarar a porta na qual Fleur sairia, dando graças a Deus que não havia expressado suas desconfianças em voz alta.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love  
_

Da porta saiu Gabrielle Delacour, seus longos cabelos loiros caindo às suas costas repletos de pequenas flores como o de Ginny, usando o mesmo vestido da outra dama-de-honra. Porém, na menina de 10 anos, ele havia ficado perfeito, apenas a fazendo parecer ainda mais uma linda bonequinha de porcelana. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados e ela a princípio parecia um pouco assustada com os olhares de todos, mas logo ela começou a dar passos pequenos em direção ao altar, um grande sorriso no rosto, segurando um pequeno buquê de lírios rosas.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how the play the game_

_It's easy_

Gabrielle chegou ao altar, e ficou em pé do lado oposto a Bill, sorrindo para os pais e para o noivo. Este retribuiu o sorriso, e mais uma vez todos olharam para a porta, da onde saía agora a Ginny. A garota pelo visto havia escondido qualquer vergonha do seu vestido muito bem, pois ela andava em direção ao altar, os olhos fixos no irmão, com um sorriso enorme e uma expressão que não refletia nada mais do que felicidade. Hermione olhou para trás e viu que nem Fred nem George ousariam falar nada, os gêmeos apenas a miravam com um sorriso orgulhoso. Os olhos de Hermione passaram por Harry, que olhava para a Weasley com uma expressão triste. Ela encontrou os olhos do amigo e fez um sinal para ele prestar atenção na música.

_There's nothing you can make that can't me made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy  
_

Harry sorriu mas formou com os lábios as palavras "Não tão fácil." Hermione sorriu solidariamente para o amigo e voltou a encarar o altar, onde agora Ginny se encontrava ao lado de Gabrielle. Bill voltou-se para a porta, o sorriso esquecido, uma expressão de ansiedade e nervosismo no rosto marcado. Todos os convidados viraram também, e após alguns segundos, onde Hermione sentiu até Ron inquieto ao seu lado, Fleur atravessou a porta, entrando no corredor entre as cadeiras.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Hermione não estava em nada surpreendida ao ver Fleur mais linda do que nunca. Ela já havia visto o vestido que a noiva usaria na cerimônia, e até Hermione, que normalmente não pensava tanto nessas coisas mais do que pensava em quadribol, se viu desejando ter um igual. E ela não tinha errado, Fleur estava maravilhosa nele, e a inveja que Hermione começou a sentir logo sumiu, ao ver a cara de felicidade que a noiva tinha ao olhar para o futuro marido. Ela andou pelo tapete, arrastando a saia longa e rodada do vestido branco, estilo tomara que caia, sendo que o corpete era bordado de discretas flores rosa-claro. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um coque, com algumas mechas onduladas caindo na sua face, e em sua cabeça estava uma tiara prata, uma vez usada por uma tia de Ron, mas que parecia ter sido feita sob-medida para a francesa. Ao entrar no tapete, as fadinhas que até agora voavam apenas em volta dos arranjos, voaram até Fleur, sobrevoando seu vestido, fazendo parecer que ele, também, estava cintilando.

- Surpresa! - murmurou Fred baixo, rindo para o irmão gêmeo.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love  
_

Fleur andou até o altar, onde deixou o buquê de lírios brancos que segurava nas mãos de Ginny, e se virou para o noivo, que a encarava sorrindo como se hipnotizado por sua beleza. Hermione percebeu, então, que todos pareciam estar meio fora de si olhando para a noiva, incluindo ela mesma até a voz de Fred a despertar. Ela virou para Ron, e vendo a cara de bobo que ele fazia mirando Fleur, pisou no pé dele com o salto de seu sapato.

- Ai! - ele exclamou por sorte não muito alto.

- Ah, desculpa, Ron! - murmurou Hermione inocentemente.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

O bruxo baixinho, que dessa vez vestia uma túnica branca, começou a falar, e os convidados aos poucos pareceram voltar a realidade, e murmurando entre si, sentaram-se nas cadeiras. Hermione viu Bill sacudir a cabeça e voltar a olhar Fleur com uma expressão de alegria não tão diferente da anterior, porém dessa vez parecendo ver a noiva com mais clareza. Ele segurou as mãos dela, e após trocarem sorrisos, viraram-se para encarar o mestre de cerimônias.

- O amor é considerado por muitos a mágica mais poderosa do mundo. - falou o pequeno bruxo. Hermione encarou Harry que ergueu as sobrancelhas - Portanto, mesmo em momentos obscuros como esse, nos reunirmos em nome do amor é como evocar uma magia fortíssima, capaz de salvar mais pessoas que a maioria dos feitiços.

Hermione se admirou com as palavras do bruxo, pois durante o funeral de Dumbledore, ela só havia conseguido ouvir palavras formais e pomposas. No entanto, ouvir o discurso dele agora era como ouvir um eco do próprio diretor, o que a fez sorrir e sentir seus olhos se molharem de lágrimas. Ela percebeu que a maioria dos convidados parecia pensar o mesmo.

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy_

- É uma honra estar aqui hoje, para evocar novamente essa magia, e unir essas duas pessoas de acordo com as leis do amor. - continuou o bruxo - Fleur Delacour, e Bill Weasley.

Os noivos se entreolharam e mais uma vez sorriram.

- Fica permitido, a qualquer pessoa, a qualquer hora da vida, o uso do traje branco. E vocês, fazendo uso desse direito, estão hoje aqui para se unirem, até o fim suas vidas.

Ele colocou sua varinha em cima das mãos entrelaçadas dos noivos. Fleur e Bill mais uma vez se olharam e disseram juntos:

- Sim.

- O homem é um animal que ama, e por isso é belo. - continuou o bruxo olhando para os convidados - Muito mais belo do que a estrela da manhã ou o mais branco unicórnio. Vocês garantem que se amam, e assim continuarão até o fim de suas vidas?

- Sim. - falaram os noivos.

- Nada será obrigado nem proibido. Tudo será permitido, sobretudo brincar com hipogrifos e caminhar pelas tardes com uma imensa flor na lapela. Só uma coisa fica proibida: amar sem amor. - o bruxo voltou seu olhar para os dois - vocês prometem amar um ao outro, com respeito e compreensão, enquanto estiverem sobre este mundo?

- Sim - falou mais um vez o casal. A varinha do bruxo soltou cordas douradas, que entrelaçaram-se em volta das mãos dos dois. O brilho delas foi aumentando até que explodiu em várias faíscas cor de ouro. Nos dedos da mão direita de cada um dos noivos, havia aparecido uma aliança dourada.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need  
_

Eles separaram as mãos e Fleur retirou a aliança de seu dedo, pegando a mão de Bill em seguida.

- Você, Fleur Delacour, aceita Bill Weasley como seu marido? - perguntou o mestre de cerimônias virando-se para a noiva.

- Sim! - ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme, colocando a aliança no dedo da mão esquerda de Bill. Esta, brilhou um pouco e então acomodou-se no dedo do rapaz. O noivo retirou a outra aliança, pegando a mão de Fleur.

- Você, Bill Weasley, aceita Fleur Delacour como sua esposa?

- _Oui!_ - respondeu Bill em francês, sorrindo para a noiva, colocando a aliança no dedo dela.

- Então, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher! - disse o bruxo com um aceno de varinha, fazendo um arco dourado cercar os noivos por alguns segundos, enquanto eles se davam novamente as mãos.

_All you need is love  
_

Os dois noivos se aproximaram e depois de Bill murmurar algo para Fleur, em meio ao seu sorriso, ela atirou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou apaixonadamente. Todos se levantaram, batendo palmas, enquanto a música tocava ainda mais alto, e as fadinhas dos gêmeos começaram a voar em meio ao ar, como uma chuva brilhante.

- Ah, Fred, você não pára com essas surpresas... - falou George falsamente dando um tapa no outro gêmeo.

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Os noivos se viraram para encarar a todos, incluindo uma Sra. Weasley e uma Sra. Delacour soluçantes, e a maioria das mulheres com lágrimas nos olhos. Lupin abraçava Tonks enquanto a bruxa aplaudia, e Hagrid parecia mais emocionado que Madame Maxime ao seu lado, sendo que a própria já tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. As amigas francesas de Fleur abraçavam umas as outras enquanto choravam, e até a Prof. Mcgonagall secava uma lágrima com um lenço.

Hermione admirou como todas as mulheres, até Ginny, pareciam ter trazido lenços, sendo que essa idéia não havia nem passado pela cabeça dela. Lágrimas começavam a cair nas bochechas de Hermione, e ela as secou com a mão, até sentir alguém batendo em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e Ron estava oferecendo um lenço branco à garota.

- Não se preocupe, não está usado - ele falou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada - ela disse aceitando com um sorriso sincero.

Os noivos estavam agora andando pelo corredor, iluminado pelo brilho das fadas, de mãos dadas, sorrindo a todos os convidados. Fleur se apoiou na mão do agora marido e falou algo em seu ouvido, em seguida dando um beijo na bochecha dele, em meio as cicatrizes grotescas que cobriam o rosto dele. Hermione secou seus olhos com o lenço de Ron, sentindo o perfume do garoto que havia ficado nele, e não desejando nada mais do que um dia estar no lugar de dela.

_Love is all you need_

_

* * *

_

_N/A:_

_Esse capítulo tem tanta coisa dos outros que eu me senti obrigada a fazer um disclaimer... (Será que eu precisava de um antes, do tipo "Harry Potter não me pertence".. oh well)_

_Harry Potter e cia pertencem a tia Jo. Duh. All you need is love é uma das músicas mais lindas dos **Beatles**. O fato dela estar tocando num casamento não é mera coincidência e pode ser considerado um plágio descarado do filme **Love, Actually**. Mas percebam que eu me contive e não pus a música sendo tocada pelas pessoas da platéia, como no filme, e ela apenas toca no lugar da marcha nupcial. Algumas coisas ditas pelo bruxinho casamenteiro foram tiradas e adaptadas da poesia "Estatutos do Homem", do **Thiago de Melo**. O resto fui eu mesma. XD_

**_No próximo, mais R/H action... A Fleur vai jogar o buquê. Mas será que a tradição é assim tão parecida com a dos trouxas?_**

_Obrigada por lerem e façam-me um pouco mais feliz, por favor. Clica no botãozinho azul ali embaixo e deixa um review?_

_Beijos, Lely_

_

* * *

_

All you need is love – Tudo que você precisa é amor

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Não há nada que você possa fazer que não se possa fazer

Nada que você possa cantar que não se possa cantar

Nada que você possa dizer, mas você pode jogar o jogo

É fácil

Nada que você possa fazer que não se possa fazer

Ninguém a quem você possa salvar que não se possa salvar

Nada que você pode fazer, mas você pode aprender a ser com o

tempo

É fácil

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor, amor

Amor é tudo o que você precisa

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Amor, amor, amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor, amor

Amor é tudo o que você precisa

Não há nada que você possa saber que não se saiba

Nada que você possa ver que não se tenha visto

Nenhum lugar onde você possa estar que não seja onde você tinha

de estar

É fácil

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor, amor

Amor é tudo o que você precisa

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

Tudo o que você precisa é de amor, amor

Amor é tudo o que você precisa

Amor é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa

Isso é tudo o que você precisa


	5. I want to hold your hand

_N/A: AH, reviews! Hehe, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz quando eu entro no site e tem mais delas! Minha auto-estima está mandando um beijão estalado igual o da Tia Muriel para **Thaty, Ana Torres, Rita Weasley, Maria Daroz, Mah Potter, Kikinha, Lucius e Thay**! Esse capítulo tá meio pequeno, mas o próximo tem mais coisa, e eu devo atualizar de novo amanhã. Espero que gostem!

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 5 - I want to hold your hand**_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde o final da cerimônia, e Hermione ainda estava sentindo seu coração apertado como antes. Ela agora sentava numa mesa, com Ron, Harry, Ginny e os gêmeos, e eles haviam acabado de almoçar.

Em meio à deliciosa comida preparada pela Sra. Weasley e pela mãe de Fleur, que incluía pratos franceses os quais Hermione havia provado nas férias que passara lá com os pais e os pratos habituais da mãe de Ron, dos quais Hermione nunca se enjoava, os seis garotos discutiram a cerimônia. Todos concordaram que ela havia sido linda, cada um em seu jeito, e não era difícil ver como todos se sentiam felizes pelos noivos.

Era praticamente impossível ouvir o brinde de Bill ou o de Fleur, dizendo coisas lindas um para o outro, e não sentir uma alegria por dentro por ver duas pessoas tão felizes. _Sério._ Então Hermione começou a se sentir realmente mal, quando uma onda leve de inveja passou por ela e não quis ir embora. Ela olhou bem para o casal e viu como ela queria aquilo para ela. Ela se assustou de verdade, ao perceber como seus onze OWL's se mostraram insignificantes comparados a isso. E ela olhou para Ron, ao seu lado, tentando adivinhar se o mesmo pensamento havia passado na cabeça dele. Ela suspirou, quando viu que ele parecia bem mais interessado no pudim de chocolate, do qual se servia como quem não comia há anos, e tentou bloquear tais pensamentos. É claro que ele não pensaria nisso. Meses dentro de um relacionamento sem sentimentos com aquela outra não havia sido o suficiente para aumentar seu teor emocional de uma colher de chá.

- Hermione, acorda! - ela ouviu alguém falar, sacudindo sua mão.

- O que foi? - ela virou-se para achar Ron olhando para ela - Ah, desculpe, eu estava pensando.

- A Ginny estava perguntando uma coisa para você - falou ele tirando a mão de cima de Hermione. Ela conteve a vontade pegá-la novamente.

- O buquê, Hermione - falou Ginny a encarando do outro lado da mesa com uma expressão contrariada - A Fleur vai jogar daqui a pouco, e a gente tem que ir tentar pegar...

- E ai de você se você pegar, viu Ginny? - falou Fred com uma voz ameaçadora.

- E quem é você para dizer isso? - Ginny virou para Fred e encarou-o por um momento

- Sou o irmão que vai dar uma surra no moleque que tentar te pedir em casamento antes que você seja mais velha.

- 40 anos, isso é - completou George

- No mínimo - disse Fred comendo uma colherada de pudim. Ginny rolou os olhos.

- É só uma brincadeira, calma - disse Hermione enchendo seu copo com cerveja amanteigada que estava sobre a mesa deles.

- Eu nem imaginava que os bruxos também tivessem uma tradição dessa - falou Harry com o olhar curioso.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou George olhando embaralhado para os dois

- Os trouxas também fazem isso? - perguntou Ron com a boca cheia de pudim.

- Sim... - respondeu Hermione relutante

- Mas como eles sabem quem vai ser a próxima a casar? - perguntou Ginny curiosa

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam. Harry abriu a boca para responder mas não disse nada.

- Bem, é uma superstição... - ela disse franzindo os olhos - As pessoas acham que a mulher que pegar o buquê vai ser a primeira a casar. Mas isso não necessariamente acontece.

- Para que eles fazem, então? - perguntou Fred. Hermione olhou para Harry pedindo ajuda.

- Eu sei lá! - ele falou levantando os ombros - Não me peçam para entender as mulheres, muito menos as trouxas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Ginny de repente

- Nada! - disse Harry arrependido - Nada mesmo!

- Mas peraí! - disse Hermione antes que Ginny pudesse replicar - Quer dizer que a pessoa que pegar o buquê aqui...

- Vai ser a próxima a se casar, é óbvio - falou Ginny ainda dando olhares furtivos para Harry.

- Mas como eles sabem? - perguntou Hermione sem pensar.

- Hermione, deixe eu lhe contar uma coisa, mas é segredo - disse Ron, pegando novamente a mão de Hermione e olhando nos olhos dela como se explicasse algo muito importante. Ela já havia se arrependido de ter feito uma pergunta tão idiota, mas quando olhou nos olhos azuis do garoto, sentindo o calor da mão dele sobre a dela, ela esqueceu completamente o que havia causado o comportamento do amigo - É mágica!

Todos riram e Hermione rolou os olhos, sem conseguir suprimir um sorriso.

- Tá, mas é como adivinhação? - ela falou olhando para os outros amigos. A mão de Ron continuava em cima da sua. Será que ele não havia percebido?

- Eu não sei que feitiço exatamente é, mas sempre funciona - disse Ginny sacudindo os ombros.

- E se ninguém na festa for se casar? - perguntou Harry

- Ah, aconteceu uma vez, no casamento da tia Ruth, lembra? - falou Fred - Ela jogou o buquê e ele explodiu no ar.

- Nossa, foi uma choradeira... - disse George

- Uma dúzia de loucas berrando que iam ficar para titia... Eu queria me matar...

Eles ouviram um barulho de uma pequena explosão e viraram-se para a mesa. Fleur havia se levantado e feito o barulho com sua varinha para chamar a atenção de todos, e agora balançava o buquê de lírios brancos na mão.

- OK, garrotas! Está na hora de jogarr o buquê! - ela disse animada, dirigindo-se para o lugar livre do jardim, onde mais tarde ela e Bill dançariam sua primeira valsa. Houve uma comoção geral no jardim, as amigas de Fleur soltavam risadinhas e falavam rápido em francês, enquanto seguiam a amiga. A maioria das mulheres se levantou, e se dirigia para onde Fleur estava.

A mão de Ron ainda estava em cima da de Hermione, e ela não sentia a mínima vontade de levantar e perder o toque do garoto. Mas Ginny já estava em pé, fazendo gestos para chamar Hermione, e contrariada ela ergueu-se da cadeira. Ron pareceu então perceber onde sua mão havia estado nos últimos minutos, pois ela viu suas orelhas ficarem da cor de seus cabelos. Ela seguiu Ginny até o grupo de mulheres que agora se formava atrás de Fleur, que havia subido em uma cadeira.

- Nervosa? - perguntou Ginny para a amiga. Hermione nem havia pensado nisso.

- Por que eu estaria? - falou ela

- Sei lá... - disse Ginny, que parecia um pouco desconfortável. As amigas de Fleur conversavam animadamente na frente das duas.

- Acho que estamos bem, uma das francesas está noiva pelo que eu entendi - disse Hermione

- Desde quando você sabe francês?

- _"Fiancé"_ é noivo em francês também, não é? - falou ela dando de ombros. Ginny rolou os olhos.

- Eu vou jogarrr! - Fleur disse e acrescentou algo em francês, antes de virar-se de costas para o grupo de mulheres. Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu a Prof. Mcgonagall no meio delas, uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

Fleur jogou o arranjo de flores para cima, e as garotas francesas prenderam a respiração, em meio a murmúrios agudos. O buquê pairou no ar por alguns momentos, girando, como se escolhesse onde cair. Então, após vibrar por um instante, começou a cair rápido na direção de Hermione.

_"Ah, droga."_ pensou ela ao ver os lírios presos em suas mãos._

* * *

N/A: Mil desculpas pela tentativa desotaqueda Fleur! Mas ele nem aparece direito quando se escreve em port... Bem, não é difícil imaginar o que vem, né? R/H action de verdade... Até amanhã e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review..._

I want to hold your hand - Eu quero segurar a sua mão

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_E quando eu te toco eu me sinto feliz por dentro_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_É como um sentimento que meu amor_

_I can't hide_

_Eu não consigo esconder_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_É, você tem algo_

_I think you'll understand_

_Eu acho que você entenderá_

_When I say that something_

_Quando eu digo aquilo_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Eu quero segurar a sua mão_


	6. Help!

_N/A: Obrigada novamente pelas reviews... **Rita Weasley** (valeu, eu quis fazer diferente da tradição trouxa mesmo, para.. bem leia esse cap!), **Bruna** (muito obrigada!), **Roberta Nunes** (Pode continuar com os comentários gigantes, lol! Valeu mesmo, R/H, fics e Beatles realmente são o máximo, eu espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho os juntando!) e **Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri** (nossa quanta gente! Hehe brigadão viu!)_

_Me digam o que acham desse capitulo depois! Beijos.

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 6 - Help!**_

_Help! I need somebody_

_Help! Not just anybody_

_Help! You know I need someone... _

_Help!_

Hermione não teve nem tempo de absorver o que havia acabado de acontecer, pois logo o silêncio foi tomado por dezenas de vozes agudas e o som de palmas vindo das mesas. Uma Fleur sorridente desceu da cadeira e a deu um longo abraço, e inúmeras pessoas apertavam seu ombro, davam tapinhas encorajadores nas suas costas, ou no caso de Tia Muriel, a beijavam demoradamente no rosto.

- Mas que alegria! - falava ela numa voz aguda - Molly, pode ir se preparando que logo teremos mais um casamento na família!

Hermione mais uma vez abriu a boca para tentar se explicar, mas Tia Muriel não perdera tempo em lhe dar mais um beijo estalado e ir em direção a Sra. Weasley, que - talvez fosse impressão dela - tinha os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

As amigas de Fleur cumprimentaram Hermione secamente, e foram sentar-se em sua mesa, uma delas parecia estar chorando. Aos poucos as mulheres que ali estavam voltaram para seus lugares, e Ginny puxou Hermione para a mesa onde os doces haviam ficado, afim de falar melhor com ela. A garota ruiva a olhou séria.

- Por que você não me contou que você e o Ron estão juntos? - falou ela parecendo confusa mas um tanto nervosa.

A pergunta pegou Hermione de surpresa.

- Mas-eu-porque... - ela balbuciou de boca aberta. _"Socorro!"_ Essa família era maluca! - Porque nós não estamos juntos! Por que todo mundo está deduzindo isso?

- Ora, a tia Muriel estava te abraçando como se você fosse tivesse casado co- ela parou com o bufo de indignação vindo da amiga e olhou para o buquê na mão dela - OK, analogia ruim. Mas do que ela estava falando?

- Eu não sei! - Hermione estava sentindo vários olhos virados para ela, e estava começando a ficar nervosa - Ela é maluca! Ela pensava que eu era a Lavender!

- Ah... - murmurou Ginny em entendimento esboçando um sorriso - Típico dela...

- Ginny, me ajuda, todo mundo está me olhando como se-

- ...você fosse a noiva?

- Ginny!

- Desculpa, piada idiota! - ela abriu um sorriso que Hermione não teve dificuldade em decifrar.

- _Não. Diga._ - ela falou entre dentes.

- Hermione, você vai ser minha cunhada! - disse a garota ruiva animada abraçando a amiga

- Ah, meu Deus, GINNY!

- Desculpa. - ela largou a amiga - Olha, não é nada demais, vamos voltar para a mesa. - ela virou-se mas parou e voltou a encarar Hermione por um momento - Só me prometa uma coisa.

- Algo me diz que eu não quero saber o que é... - ela murmurou mirando a amiga desconfiada.

- Me consulte sobre o vestido de dama-de-honra!

- Ah! E quem disse que você vai ser a dama-de-honra?

- No casamento do meu irmão com minha amiga? Ai de você se não me chamar! - ela falou virando-se de novo para ir para a mesa e esquivando-se do tapa que Hermione tentou dar em suas costas.

As duas chegaram à mesa que estava anormalmente quieta. Hermione sentou-se em seu lugar, jogando o buquê com força no centro. Ela não se atreveu a olhar para Ron, que sentava quieto ao seu lado, de braços cruzados. Harry e os gêmeos a olhavam com uma cara hesitante.

- Hum... Parabéns, Hermione. - falou Fred com um sorriso misterioso. Hermione pode sentir que essa não era a primeira vez que eles comentaram o assunto desde que o buquê havia caído em suas mãos. Ela mirou Fred desconfiada.

- Por que você está tão nervosa? A maioria das meninas ficam felizes quando isso acontece com elas. - falou George

- Casar não é o maior sonho de qualquer garota, George?

- Desde pequena, que eu saiba... A mini-Veela vive pulando na minha canela gritando _"Épousez-moi! Épousez-moi!"_

Hermione percebeu que o assunto não ia ser mudado nem tão cedo nem tão facilmente.

- Eu tenho _dezessete_ anos. - ela disse baixinho, em parte para continuar a conversa, em parte para si mesma.

- E daí? Papai e mamãe se casaram mais ou menos com essa idade. - disse Fred dando de ombros

- E a tia Grace com o tio Percival... - falou George pensativo

- O tio Billius com a tia Violet...

- A tia Muriel na primeira vez que casou...

- E na segunda, quase...

- Como você pode ver, é comum na família - terminou George piscando para ela. Hermione abriu a boca com indignação mas Ginny foi mais rápida.

- Hermione, relaxa. Não quer dizer que vá acontecer amanhã!

- Ah, _disso_ eu tenho certeza! - falou Hermione com exasperação, involuntariamente olhando por um momento com o canto do olho para Ron.

Houve uma comoção na mesa, Fred e George se entreolharam e riram, Harry fez cara de quem já sabia o que viria, e Ron falou alto para ela:

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

Hermione olhou boquiaberta para ele. A última coisa que ela esperava de Ron, era que ele entrasse na discussão, mas lá estava ele, olhando para ela com uma cara nervosa. Então ela percebeu, era o tipo de expressão que ele tinha depois de um tempo discutindo, como quando ele brigava com Malfoy ou respondia Snape, e depois voltava para ela e Harry, ainda xingando os dois. Aparentemente os garotos já haviam discutido com Ron pelos mesmos motivos que Hermione e Ginny haviam conversado anteriormente.

- Ah, Ron... - ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas a irritação de tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos ainda soava em seus ouvidos - o que você acha?

- Como eu vou achar qualquer coisa se você não fala nada? - ele falou alto, com um tom conhecido de Hermione. Sempre que eles discutiam ele falava desse jeito, como se fosse tudo culpa dela. Ela costumava perder a cabeça e falar o que quer que passasse na sua mente sempre que o ouvia falar assim. Hoje não foi diferente. Ela soltou um som de indignação que fez Harry levantar da cadeira dizendo:

- Ah... Ginny, você não tinha dito que ia... me mostrar...

- Aquela coisa? Claro... já tinha esquecido! Vamos! - falou a ruiva saindo da mesa com Harry.

- E eu acho melhor nós irmos fiscalizar que _coisa_ é essa que a nossa irmã quer mostrar para o ex-namorado dela, Fred - disse George naturalmente para o irmão, erguendo-se da cadeira

- Mas é claro - falou Fred se levantando para seguir o irmão.

Hermione olhou para a mesa agora vazia cruzando os braços. Ela virou-se para Ron irritada.

- Eu não falo nada? Quando eu resolvi falar alguma coisa você acabou grudado na cara de uma outra garota, então me desculpe se...

- Eu? Você saiu com o Vicky, por que eu tenho que te dar satisfação do que eu faço?

- Ah, Ron, por favor! - ela sentia seu rosto esquentar de raiva- eu terminei com ele no quarto ano!

- Ah, então você admite que vocês namoraram! - disse ele, que também tinha o rosto vermelho apontando para ela.

- Ron, deixe de ser idiota! Eu não acredito que você ainda tem ciúmes dele...

- Ciúmes? - o rosto dele ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas dessa vez Hermione sabia que não era de raiva - Isso só prova que você não entende nada.. - ele completou murmurando.

Hermione apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e segurou o rosto com as mãos, procurando se acalmar.

- Ok, Ron, então me explica. - ela disse por fim virando-se para ele.

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados, pego de surpresa. Ele abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela virou-se novamente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, a calma indo embora, e disse asperamente:

- Viu, Ron, como você espera que eu te entenda se você nem consegue falar comigo!

- Ah, e você sim, por acaso? Ou você prefere mandar passarinhos darem o recado?

- Para quem tem crises de ciúmes tão freqüentemente eu esperaria que você fosse entender uma com facilidade!

- Me desculpe se eu estava um pouco ocupado me protegendo dos canários assassinos!

- Bem, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de sair engolindo a cara daquela..

- Você não pensou nisso antes de engolir a cara do Vicky, pensou?

- Ah, Ron! - ela virou-se novamente para frente, irritada - Deixa o Viktor fora disso!- ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, tirando o cabelo que havia caído em seus olhos - Eu não sei nem mais porque eu estou tendo essa discussão com você! - os olhos dela caíram sobre o buquê na mesa. Esse feitiço idiota só podia estar errado. - Nós não temos razão nenhuma para isso.

- _Razão nenhuma?_ - Ron disse como se ela estivesse falando algo absurdo. Depois, aparentemente notando seu tom de voz, ele completou olhando para o centro da mesa - Talvez, não, mesmo.

Hermione continuou olhando para frente, evitando o olhar de Ron, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos. Ela pegou o buquê e olhou para ele. Será que estava certo? Ela iria mesmo se casar logo? Só o que ela sabia era que, mesmo se o arranjo tivesse caído na mão certa, aparentemente o noivo não seria quem todos da festa pensavam ser. Quem ela pensava ser. Se eles não conseguiam nem ter uma conversa decente sobre seus sentimentos, como eles conseguiriam sobreviver ao um casamento? Ela lembrou de Viktor, e imaginou se ele teria uma namorada agora... Ele não havia querido terminar com ela, disso ela sabia. Será que o noivo dela acabaria sendo o búlgaro?

Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Ron perguntou numa voz estranha:

- Pensando no Vicky, é?

Ela sentiu uma boa parte da irritação voltar, e mordeu os lábios. Ele não desistia nunca?

- Talvez. - falou ela com a voz mais firme que pôde, levando em conta que ela lutava para não chorar.

- Ele andou te mandando um anel de brilhante pelo correio, foi? - falou ele finalmente, a mesma voz estranha.

Hermione não agüentou. Ela fechou os olhos para tentar se controlar, mas as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua bochecha. Ela virou-se para Ron.

- É isso que você acha, então? - ela falou sem tentar esconder nada, ciente do seu rosto molhado, e da voz de choro.

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados, como que em choque, e abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Hermione se levantou da cadeira, tremendo, o buquê na mão direita.

- Ótimo! - ela falou alto, antes de jogar o arranjo de lírios na cara de Ron e se afastar da mesa rapidamente, sem saber ainda para onde.

* * *

_Help! – Socorro!_

_Help! I need somebody_

_Socorro! Eu preciso de alguém_

_Help! Not just anybody_

_Socorro! Não alguém simplesmente_

_Help! You know I need someone... _

_Socorro! Você sabe que eu preciso de alguém_

_Help!_

_Socorro!_


	7. Something

_N/A: Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem atualizar... hehe ainda mais agora, que eu já terminei a fic e tenho os últimos capítulos guardadinhos no meu pc... Estou amando mesmo as reviews de você, vocês me deixam até com medo de postar o resto! Lol Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo também. A fic já tá na reta final, e parecia apropriado fazer um capítulo sob o ponto de vista do Ron! Então para quem pediu (ou adivinhou), aqui está um capítulo retratando os pensamentos da nossa colher de chá preferida! Beijão para **Maira, Rita, Dominique, Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri, Roberta, e Ms. Reynnold!

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 7 – Something_**

_Something in the way she moves _

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me _

_I don't wanna leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

Discutir com Hermione sempre havia sido uma faca de dois gumes. Ron detestava, pois toda discussão resultava em um período onde os dois ignoravam um ao outro. Tinha sido assim desde o primeiro ano, antes mesmo de eles virarem amigos. No terceiro ano ele havia passado um bom tempo sem falar com ela, coisa pela qual ele não desejava nunca mais ter que passar. Porém, no ano anterior, Ron havia se superado, e conseguido não só ficar sem o convívio da amiga mas ganhar um ataque de pássaros que uma pequena voz na cabeça de Ron dizia ter sido bem merecido.

- Ron, deixe de ser idiota! Eu não acredito que você ainda tem ciúmes dele...

Por outro lado, ao brigar com a garota, Ron sempre testemunhava um lado dela que normalmente não via. Ela dizia o que aparecia na mente dela, sem pensar ou pesar as conseqüências. Exatamente como Ron. Ao discutir com ela, Ron via que eles tinham algo em comum, que ela não era tão melhor que ele.

Nas longas noites no dormitório da Grifinória onde Ron acordava de um sonho com a Hermione, e começava a pensar nela, ele sempre travava batalhas internas, e acabava caindo na mesma questão: por que Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente que ele conhecia, a garota mais bonita e interessante que ele já havia encontrado, se interessaria por ele, um garoto de notas que não chegavam aos pés das dela, nariz grande e talento no quadribol questionável?

Era apenas em meio as brigas, ao vê-la deixar a educação de lado, gritar insultos a ele, ou conjurar bichos para o atacar, que ele percebia como os dois não eram assim tão diferentes. Que talvez, ele a merecesse um pouco. Além do mais, ele adorava vê-la tirando o cabelo dos olhos com raiva, como sempre fazia.

- Ciúmes? – Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar ao respondê-la, e sabia que tinha pouco a ver com o nervosismo - Isso só prova que você não entende nada...

- Ok, Ron, então me explica.

Já fazia um tempo que os dois discutiam, desde que o maldito buquê caíra na mão dela. Ron havia tentado ignorar o que todos estavam dizendo, que_ "Ele ia afinal se amarrar_.", nas palavras de Fred e George, e pensar no que aquilo realmente significava. Não podia ser ele. Ele não podia ser quem ia casar com Hermione. Ele havia perdido tempo, muito tempo, eles não estavam nem juntos, e ela iria se casar, provavelmente nos próximos anos? Ele não entendia porque todos achavam tão óbvio que ele seria o noivo. Se ela ia se comprometer logo, era porque Ron havia perdido tempo demais e algum outro homem ia ficar com ela. Com certeza aquele búlgaro carrancudo metido a besta.

E agora ela estava pedindo para que ele a explicasse. Explicasse o que, que ele não sentia ciúmes do Vicky? Ou que na verdade, ele sentia sim, sentia um ciúme descontrolado daquele jogador de quadribol mal-encarado, mas que o principal motivo de ele não gostar de ouvir Hermione falando dele é que Ron não teria chance de competir contra ele? Que Ron morria de medo de Hermione perceber como o Krum era melhor que ele, e como ele realmente a merecia – se é que isso ainda não tinha acontecido?

Ele não podia simplesmente falar isso para ela, Ron não era capaz de tal coisa. Ele tinha ainda algum orgulho, e ela dificilmente o entenderia.

- Viu, Ron, como você espera que eu te entenda se você nem consegue falar comigo! – ela disse, o tom irritado novamente na voz.

- Ah, e você sim, por acaso? Ou você prefere mandar passarinhos darem o recado?

- Para quem tem crises de ciúmes tão freqüentemente eu esperaria que você fosse entender uma com facilidade!

Ah, e ele entendia. Ele havia entendido o ataque dos canários de Hermione, e mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir isso para ninguém, ele havia até gostado. Ron não esperava que ela fosse ficar tão brava com ele, tão nervosa e inconseqüente por causa dele. Tão parecida com ele mesmo. Mas é claro que ele nunca a diria isso.

- Me desculpe se eu estava um pouco ocupado me protegendo dos canários assassinos!

E eles continuavam brigando, os tópicos não muito variados por ambas as partes. Krum. Lavender. Krum novamente.

- Ah, Ron! Deixa o Viktor fora disso!

Ron não conseguia não tocar no assunto Krum, o ciúme dentro de si era mais forte. Além do mais ele esperava a hora em que ela fosse levantar e _gritar "Tá bom, ele é um idiota, eu detestei ter namorado aquele filho-da-mãe!"_. Ele sabia que as chances de Hermione Granger falar algo parecido, ou algo incluindo um xingamento, eram praticamente nulas, mas não custava nada tentar. Pelo menos ele já sabia que quanto ao ciúme, a garota não havia tido uma atitude tão melhor que a dele. Ele tinha as cicatrizes para lembrá-lo disso.

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, pensando. Lá estava ela tirando o cabelo dos olhos novamente...

- Eu não sei nem mais porque eu estou tendo essa discussão com você! Nós não temos razão nenhuma para isso.

Ela estava falando sério. Era a Hermione normal de volta; a imprudente, infantil, nervosa havia ido embora. Ela olhava para o buquê, que havia caído em suas mãos. Ora, ele havia comprovado que ela iria se casar antes mesmo que as amigas mais velhas de Fleur, e não havia razão para ela e Ron tentarem se acertar?

_- Razão nenhuma? _– ele disse numa voz mais real do que ele esperava. Bem, talvez realmente não houvesse. Talvez ela tivesse percebido que enquanto Ron não conseguia nem lhe dizer como ele se sentia quanto a ela, enquanto Krum já havia até aparecido num artigo de revista por dizer tal coisa. - Talvez, não, mesmo.

Ela virou-se para frente e ficou mirando o arranjo de flores, uma expressão pensativa. Era impressão dele ou ela estava fazendo força para não chorar? Ele a conhecia, e também sabia que as vezes em que ela havia feito essa cara perto dele, eram por culpa dele mesmo. Com certeza com Vicky ela não chorava desse jeito. Quantas vezes Ron os viu brigando? Nenhuma... ele o viu chamando-a para passar o verão com ele, ou dançando com ela, e em todas as vezes ela estava com um belo sorriso no rosto. Ele não agüentou.

- Pensando no Vicky, é? – ele disse, o medo da resposta transparecendo em sua voz.

- Talvez. – ela disse firmemente, apesar dos olhos visivelmente aguados.

Mas é claro. Hermione não é burra, ela com certeza sabe o que é melhor para ela.

- Ele andou te mandando um anel de brilhante pelo correio, foi? – perguntou Ron

As palavras saíram de sua boca, e no segundo seguinte ele havia se arrependido de tê-las dito. Hermione mordeu os lábios, e lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Ao ver a sua reação, tudo que ele queria era ter dezenas de canários voando em seus olhos o impedindo de olhar o rosto molhado da garota. Então ela virou-se para ele, e ele pode ver, ainda mais claramente, seus olhos vermelhos e suas bochechas encharcadas, formando uma expressão de pura tristeza e decepção.

- É isso que você acha, então? – ele não estava preparado para isso, para ver esse sofrimento que ele parecia ter causado nela. Ele. Ron Weasley. Era responsável por deixar a garota mais perfeita do mundo daquele jeito. Mesmo que ele tivesse achado palavras para falar, sua voz não parecia querer funcionar, e Ron simplesmente olhou para Hermione, aterrorizado. – Ótimo! – Ele não se mexeu enquanto ela se levantou e jogou o buquê de flores na sua cara, saindo de perto dele.

O impacto dos lírios no rosto fez Ron acordar e perceber o que acontecia a sua volta. Ele estava perdendo a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, é o que estava acontecendo. Ele havia agido como um idiota, como sempre, e agora Hermione estava sofrendo de novo por causa dele.

Ele havia a machucado mais uma vez, e ele sabia que dessa vez, ele havia passado dos limites. Ela não o aceitaria de volta, como das outras vezes, a não ser que ele fizesse algo logo.

Talvez Krum não a machucasse desse jeito. Mas ele, Ron, ia agüentar sentar numa cadeira branca como havia feito hoje, vendo Hermione andar até o altar para encontrar Viktor Krum? Ron tremeu só de pensar. Ele nunca deixaria isso acontecer, ele simplesmente não conseguiria. Ele sabia que, por mais que Krum nunca fosse causar uma cara daquela em Hermione, ele também nunca se encaixaria nessa imagem, ele nunca a amaria como Ron a amava e nunca a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ron virou para trás com rapidez para ver onde a garota estava. Ela ainda andava em direção à casa, ou ao altar, ele não sabia, nem tinha tempo para tentar descobrir. Ron levantou-se, largou o buquê em cima a mesa, e saiu em direção a ela.

- Hermione! – ele chamou ao chegar perto dela. Ela não virou, mas diminuiu o passo, quase parando.

Ele andou até ela, encostando em seu braço. Ao sentir o toque do garoto, ela parou, e ele andou até a sua frente. Ela olhava para o chão, mas ele podia ver como seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto molhado com as lágrimas que ela havia derramado por sua causa. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso, mas ele sabia que ainda não era tão tarde, e que havia uma coisa que ele podia fazer para melhorar tudo.

Colocando a mão no queixo dela, ele levantou seu rosto, e tirando o cabelo dela que cobria seus olhos, ele a beijou.

* * *

_Something - Algo_

_Something in the way she moves _

_Algo no jeito que ela se move _

_Attracts me like no other lover _

_Me atrai como nenhuma outra amante_

_Something in the way she woos me _

_Algo no jeito que ela me corteja _

_I don't wanna leave her now _

_Eu não quero deixá-la agora _

_You know I believe and how _

_Você sabe que eu acredito e como_


	8. Eight days a week

**N/A: **_Olá mais uma vez! Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vou deixar para agradecer cada um separadamente amanhã, quando eu postar o último capítulo...! Por enquanto aproveitem esse, que é quase um último, já que o próximo é uma espécie de epílogo. Digam-me o que acharam! Beijos._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 8 – Eight days a week _**

_Oh, I need your love, babe _

_Yes you know it's true_

_Hope you need my love babe,_

_Just like I need you _

_Hold me, _

_Love me_

Se dois minutos, duas horas ou dois meses se passaram, Hermione não poderia dizer. Ela havia perdido a noção de qualquer coisa acontecendo ao seu redor. _Deus_, o mundo poderia acabar que ela não perceberia nem ligaria, contanto que pudesse continuar assim.

O fato de que Ron Wealsey segurava o seu rosto e tinha os seus lábios junto aos dela, a beijando devagar, explorando a boca dela com sua língua, fazendo as pernas dela tremerem e a cabeça dela voar, era só o que ela podia pensar no momento.

A princípio, Hermione assistiu em choque enquanto Ron se aproximava, e grudava seus lábios nos dela. Após um momento, no entanto, as mãos de Hermione, recuperaram seus movimentos, e foram até a nuca do garoto, segurando a cabeça dele junto à dela. Encorajado por isso, ele passou suas próprias mãos nos cabelos castanhos da garota, enquanto a beijava com mais força.

E assim eles ficaram, durante minutos, horas ou meses, até ela soltar um pouco seu pescoço, e ele levantar o rosto do dela. Ela respirou, soltando um murmúrio baixo, e tentou reorganizar seus pensamentos antes de abrir os olhos.

Ron Weasley havia a beijado. Ron Weasley. Aquele Ron, em quem ela havia acabado de jogar um buquê de flores. Aquele Ron, que há seis anos a chamava de sabe-tudo e discutia com ela por inúmeros motivos. Aquele Ron, que ela havia atacado com um bando de passarinhos há alguns meses. Aquele Ron, com quem ela estava brigando alguns minutos atrás. Aquele Ron, que fazia seu coração bater aceleradamente toda vez que encostava nela, e que a fazia perder a cabeça. Aquele Ron que ela amava.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, para ver o rosto de Ron perto ao dela, uma expressão de alívio e surpresa nos seus olhos, como se ele mesmo não acreditasse no que havia feito. Ele tinha a boca entreaberta, como que querendo dizer algo, mas sem achar as palavras certas. Ela não o culpava, era exatamente como ela se sentia no momento. Bem, ele havia feito sua parte, ela tinha que tentar fazer algo também.

- Ron... – ela conseguiu balbuciar sem muita força. As mãos do garoto continuavam em meio ao seu cabelo, segurando seu rosto perto ao dele, enquanto ela ainda tinha as suas em volta do pescoço dele.

- Hermione, me desculpe – ele falou antes que ela continuasse. Ron Weasley havia a beijado, e agora a pedia desculpas. Ela teria se beliscado para ver se não estava sonhando, mas a idéia de soltar a mão da nuca de Ron não a agradou. Ela olhou surpresa para ele.

- Pelo quê? – ela perguntou baixo

- Por ter sido um idiota – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela, e ela pode ver claramente uma mistura de remorso e medo nos olhos azuis dele. Ela entendeu que ele não estava falando somente sobre aquele dia.

- Ron, você não foi um idiota... – ela disse sorrindo fracamente. Ele levantou os olhos para ela. – Ok, talvez, um pouco – ela adicionou e ele também deu um sorriso fraco. As mãos dele acariciaram a nuca da garota, e ela fechou os olhos involuntariamente – Mas você conseguiu compensar isso... bastante bem. – ela abriu os olhos sorrindo.

- Eu não queria ter demorado tanto, mas... – ele olhava sério para ela – Eu não queria correr o risco de te perder. – ele tinha uma expressão extremamente séria, e a mesma voz estranha que ele havia usado anteriormente. Ela finalmente a reconheceu, era medo. Medo de fazer a coisa errada, medo que Hermione desistisse dele... Ela não se conteve e segurando os cabelos da nuca dele, puxou o rosto de Ron junto ao dela, o beijando firmemente.

E novamente, ela se encontrava fora de si, tendo atenção somente para a boca de Ron que se mexia junto à dela, e para as mãos do garoto, que ele havia tirado de seu pescoço e agora seguravam a cintura de Hermione, a mantendo o mais perto dele possível.

Após um tempo que Hermione novamente não saberia dizer a duração, ele afastaram o rosto um do outro, e Hermione o abraçou. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração do garoto no seu pescoço.

- Ron, você nunca vai me perder. – ela disse, ao ouvido dele, e ele a abraçou com mais força. Hermione sabia que uma hora ou outra ela teria que soltar Ron, mas foi como que um balde de água fria tivesse caído em cima dela quando ela ouviu a voz da Sra. Weasley, magicamente amplificada.

- Está na hora da primeira dança dos noivos! – a voz dela foi seguida por uma comoção em todo o jardim, e Hermione deduziu que todos estivessem voltando aos seus lugares e virando-se para olhar a pista de dança. Ela sentiu Ron soltando-se dela, e contrariada, ela se separou do garoto. Porém a mão dele encontrou a dela, e ele passou os dedos nos dela antes de a encarar.

- Acho que a gente devia voltar para a mesa – ele disse com um sorriso levemente envergonhado. Ela acenou concordando, e eles se dirigiram para a mesa onde os gêmeos, Harry e Ginny estavam sentados.

Hermione imaginou que houvesse uma pequena chance de ninguém ter notado Ron e ela, mas ela logo viu que estivera errada. Ela sentiu-se corar ao ver uma boa parte dos convidados olhando para eles, alguns cochichando entre si, alguns com um sorriso no canto da boca. Ron parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, pois ele apressou o passo e o casal logo estava na mesa.

Eles se sentaram, e ele teve que virar de costas para ela, para poder encarar a pista de dança. Hermione sentiu-se levemente decepcionada somente por suas mãos estarem novamente separadas. Ela simplesmente ignorou a expressão dos outros adolescentes sentados na mesa, e lutando para não rir, virou-se para o lugar onde agora Bill guiava Fleur pela mão. Eles pararam um de frente para o outro, e ele beijou a mão dela. Logo uma música instrumental começou a tocar, Fleur passou a mão em volta do ombro de Bill, enquanto ele colocava a sua na cintura dela, e eles começaram a dançar.

A Sra. Weasley chorava mais uma vez, enquanto abraçava seu marido. Hermione arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ela dava olhares furtivos na direção de Ron, um sorriso no rosto aparecendo e aumentando toda vez que o fazia. Ela tentou olhar para outro lado, só para achar um Hagrid que ao encontrar seus olhos deu um sorriso enorme, erguendo os polegares em aprovação. Ela esboçou um sorriso fraco e abaixou o rosto, mirando o chão. Felizmente a dança dos noivos acabou, e após todos aplaudirem, Bill chamou todos para dançar, enquanto uma música animada com a batida rápida começava a tocar.

Em meio ao barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e das várias pessoas se dirigindo à pista de dança, tornou-se novamente seguro conversar. Ela voltou a encarar os outros bruxos sentados a mesa, e achou os gêmeos, Ginny e Harry com sorrisos divertidos no rosto. Ela suspirou.

- Tá, falem logo. – ela disse rolando os olhos.

- Falar o quê? – disse George com uma cara de desentendido que a teria convencido, se ele não fosse George Weasley.

- Que meu irmãozinho finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e falou para pessoa certa o que ele vem repetindo e enchendo o saco da gente há anos... – disse Fred erguendo um dedo como se enumerasse fatos.

- Ou que vocês roubaram a cena enquanto Percy tentava fazer um discurso.. – continuou George – obrigada por isso, por sinal.

- Ou que a Tia Muriel tirou uma foto...

- Que nós teremos prazer em mandar para Hogwarts, se a escola abrir esse ano.

- Ou simplesmente.. que já não era sem tempo.

Hermione encarou os gêmeos com a boca entreaberta. Harry e Ginny já haviam desistido de esconder o riso. Ela virou-se para Ron, que mirava os irmãos com uma expressão nervosa e surpresa.

- Eu nunca falei nada sobre isso com vocês! – ele disse franzindo os olhos.

- No seu caso, caro irmão, palavras não eram necessárias... – disse Fred com uma piscada.

- A Tia Muriel realmente tirou uma foto? – perguntou Hermione aflita.

- Ah sim... Ela chegou no fotógrafo antes de nós.

- Parem, meninos... – Ginny começou séria, apesar de logo sorrir novamente. Ela olhou para Ron e Hermione – Falando sério, nós estamos felizes por vocês.

- E falando sério, até que enfim. – completou Harry. Dessa vez nem Ron e Hermione conseguiram segurar o riso.

- Acho que não adianta discutir... – disse Ron encontrando o olhar de Hermione. Ela sorriu.

- Parece que não – ela disse baixinho. Ron achou a mão dela embaixo da mesa e a pegou, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ela se sentiu corar levemente mas apertou a mão do garoto em retorno.

- Então, vamos lá, contem logo. – disse Fred com uma expressão interessada – Quem deu o primeiro passo?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Ron franziu a testa.

- Como assim? – perguntou o garoto

- Ah, vocês sabem... Quem foi que teve a iniciativa de dar o beijo, ou declarar amor incondicional pelo resto da vida, o que quer que vocês tenham feito – continuou George

- Eu já disse, George, foi o Ron, vocês não viram? – disse Ginny virando-se para irmão. Harry tentava esconder o riso com a mão ao lado dela. – Você me deve dois galeões.

- Só eu não, o Fred também tinha dito que ia ser mútuo, lembra...

- Ah, sim, dois de cada! – disse Ginny animada estendendo a mão direita – Vamos lá, podem ir pagando...

- Irmãzinha, é contra a etiqueta trazer dinheiro para um casamento! Pode passar no Beco Diagonal, número 93 a partir de amanhã! – Fred piscou para a irmã.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Hermione conseguiu finalmente recuperar sua voz.

- Eu não acredito que vocês apostaram... – Ron olhava para os outros bruxos na mesa em choque.

- Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! – disse Harry tentando esconder o riso.

- Mas queria entrar agora, não é? – disse Ginny virando para o garoto.

- Ora, se vocês tivessem me contado antes... – o garoto moreno deu de ombros.

- Vocês são inacreditáveis... – Hermione disse ainda com os olhos arregalados – vocês estão no casamento do irmão de vocês e ficam...

- Ah, não, a gente apostou isso há dois anos. – disse George com naturalidade.

- Depois doBaile de Inverno, lembra? – Fred completou com um sorriso.

Hermione piscou e virou-se para encarar Ron. Ele mirava os irmãos sem expressão. Então ele virou-se para Hermione e disse balançando o rosto.

- Bem, eu entenderia se você não quisesse continuar com isso...

Ela sorriu e balançou a mão que apertava a do garoto.

- Eu acho que já estou envolvida demais para isso – ela disse o encarando.

Ele também sorriu e se inclinando até ela beijou sua bochecha.

- Exatamente, Hermione. – falou Fred do outro lado da mesa, apanhando o buquê de lírios. Ele jogou o arranjo para Hermione, que o apanhou com a mão esquerda. – Bem vinda à família Weasley!

_

* * *

Eight days a week – Oito dias por semana _

_Oh, I need your love, babe Oh, eu preciso dse seu amor, babe _

_Yes you know it's true_

_Sim, você sabe que é verdade_

_Hope you need my love babe,_

_Espero que você precise de meu amor, babe_

_Just like I need you _

_Assim como eu preciso de você_

_Hold me, _

_Me segure,_

_Love me_

_Me ame _


	9. Love is all you need

_N/A: Ahhh.. O último capítulo... Deixa eu explicá-lo, ele é na verdade o que eu sempre imaginei como fim da fic. O plano original era colocar essa parte no capítulo anterior, mas quando eu cheguei na parte "Bem Vinda à família Weasley" (que me veio a cabeça num surto de criatividade) eu vi que não dava para continuar e encaixar essa parte lá. Então eu fiz esse pequeno "epílogo", só para colocar umas coisas... importantes. Mais notas e thanks gigantes no final._

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 9 – Love is all you need

Se hoje de manhã, alguém tivesse lhe dito que em menos de seis horas, Hermione estaria dançando com Ronald Weasley, ela teria simplesmente rido.

No entanto, lá estava ela, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Ron, com uma mão segura na dele, e a outra abraçando sua cintura, enquanto o garoto passava seu braço nas costas de Hermione e a guiava pela música. Ou tentava.

- Hum.. Hermione, tem certeza que você não quer ir sentar? – disse ele quando pisou no pé da garota pelo que devia ser a quinta vez.

Ela levantou o rosto sorrindo.

- Não! Por que você diz isso?

- Bem, eu estou preocupado que você saia daqui com os dedos do pé inchados.

- É claro que não... – ela o beijou brevemente nos lábios.

- Então tá, mas eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus passos! – ele disse com um sorriso que ela retribuiu.

Ela apoiou o rosto no ombro do garoto, olhando a sua volta. A festa estava perto do fim, e alguns dos convidados mais atarefados já haviam ido embora. Ela se divertiu ao ver George dançando com Gabrielle Delacour, que havia subido em seus pés e abraçava o garoto com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, o que era sorte, pois ela não conseguia ver nem a cara contrariada dele nem Fred sentado numa mesa por perto, fazendo mímicas para o irmão como se fizesse um bebê no colo dormir. Junto a ele, Charlie e Percy conversavam animadamente, com várias garrafas vazias de Firewhisky ao seu redor.

- Sabe, eu acho que precisava te falar uma coisa. – ela ouviu Ron dizer e virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

- Hermione Granger, você quer namorar comigo? – ele disse corando levemente, mas com a voz firme.

Ela abriu o maior sorriso que conseguia, não acreditando no que ouvia. É claro, ele havia a beijado, e é claro, ela praticamente sabia que ia casar com ele nos próximos anos, mas ouvi-lo falar aquilo para ela, exatamente como ela havia sonhado por tanto tempo, era algo que ela não conseguia responder com palavras. Então ela se inclinou e o beijou demoradamente na boca, esperando que isso pudesse explicar tudo que ela sentia no momento.

Aparentemente deu certo, pois quando ela tirou seus lábios dos dele, ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, e soltou vários sons indecifráveis até conseguir dizer com a voz ainda balançada:

- Bem, eu vou tomar isso como um "sim".

- É bom mesmo, Ronald. – ela disse rindo da cara do garoto.

Ela mais uma vez descansou o rosto no peito dele, e Ron beijou o cabelo da garota, apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça. Eles continuaram a dançar, quase parados, na pista de dança agora não muito cheia. Harry e Ginny dançavam juntos um pouco adiante, Ginny com os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, e os olhos fechados enquanto o garoto falava alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Lupin e Tonks conversavam animadamente enquanto dançavam, do lado oposto da pista.

Hermione desviou o olhar para o resto do jardim. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversavam abraçados numa mesa do outro lado. Numa mesa perto, estavam sentados Percy, Charlie, o os gêmeos, conversando alegremente, George de tempos em tempos virando para falar algo a uma irritada Gabrielle, que pelo que Hermione deduziu, insistia em continuar dançando com o Weasley. Na mesa principal, estavam Fleur e Bill, agora também Sr. e Sra. Weasley. A loira acariciava o rosto marcado do marido e o beijava, ignorando qualquer marca em sua pele, enquanto eles conversavam, com sorrisos enormes no rosto.

Hermione abraçou Ron com mais força, e fechou os olhos. Ela não resistiu.

- Ron – ela falou baixo. Ele murmurou algo em resposta e ela continuou – Eu te amo.

Por um momento ele parou de se mexer, e Hermione sentiu seu corpo todo rígido. Ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele ficaria surpreso desse jeito. Então ele levou a mão que estava nas costas da garota até o sua nuca, acariciando seu cabelo.

- Eu também te amo. – ele disse procurando a bochecha dela com a boca e a beijando.

Era incrível como um dia fazia diferença. Ontem, se alguém a fizesse escolher entre um boletim repleto de notas máximas e uma dança com Ron, ela não teria hesitado em ficar com a primeira opção. Hoje, porém, se alguém lhe fizesse a mesma pergunta, ela tinha certeza que escolheria diferente. Existiam lições bem mais importantes, que nem mesmo Hermione Granger havia aprendido. Amor era, afinal, tudo que se precisava.

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need _

**_FIM_

* * *

**

_N/A: Então.. agora acabou mesmo! O que acharam? Eu simplesmente não poderia fazer uma fic com a palavra "amor" aparecendo 10 vezes por metro quadrado e não colocar os dois dizendo "Eu te amo" um para o outro! Pode até ser meio cedo, mas eu gosto de pensar que o relacionamento não começou agora, e sim há 6 anos. Não foi o casamento... Mas talvez isso fique para outra fic. ;) Vamos ver se eu me inspiro... Eu TENHO que agradecer a vocês que sempre comentaram, vocês não sabem o QUANTO foi importante para mim... Essa foi minha primeira fic "de verdade", e a sensação de ter gente gostando dela e esperando os próximos capítulos é demais! MUITO, MUITO,MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! _

_**Maira Daroz –** Ah, minha primeira review! Imagina como eu fiquei feliz quando vi.. Obrigada, ainda tem um pouquinho "Mini-veela/George" aí no final.. lol _

_**Lucius –** eu dei uma "temperada" H/G aí no final.. também adoro os dois juntos. _

_**kikinha –** Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado! No fórum a gente se fala.. )_

_**Mah Potter –** Valeu! Espero que você tenha lido o resto e gostado da "visão" H/G.._

_**Rita Weasley** – Obrigadão...hehe se você tinha achado que o povo tinha se metido na vida deles antes, imagino depois de certas apostas e fotos, heheh espero que tenha gostado! _

_**Ana Torres** – Ah espero que o resto das músicas também tenham agradado.. valeu! **Bruna Granger Potter** – Muito obrigada mesmo... espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! _

_**Thaty,Chris,Dudynha,Mary e Pri** – Você botou tanta gente para ler minha fic huahuahuaua Brigadão, hein? _

_**Birna** – Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo, hein? Adorei seus comments gigantes.. Perfeita é demais, hehueuhe Mas valeu! Beijos, mana (pode chamar sim, porque não?), te mandei um e-mail falando das fics, você viu? Vou dar uma lida na sua também!_

_**Roberta Nunes** – Valeu, valeu, valeu! Obrigada por ter acompanhado! Eu amei escrever os gêmeos, e desse comentário do Fred no final do outro cap eu tenho bastante orgulho! Lol Num sei como fui pensar em algo assim hahaha_

_**Kagome-Lily **– Obrigada, viu! Espero que tenha gostado do final.._

_**Ms.Reynnold** – Muito obrigada! Hmm Espero que um dia eu me inspire bastante para fazer uma continuação.. Mas por enquanto fica nessa.. hehe valeu por ter lido! _

_Meu MSN é lely(underline)halliwell (arroba)hotmail . com (lol bom que o site colabora! corta tudo se eu não escrever assim) se alguém quiser me add fica a vontade, adoraria conversar com vocês! _

_BEIJOS! _

_Lely_


End file.
